1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a heated windshield for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to the manufacturing of the windshield having an electrical connector.
2. Related Technology
Automotive vehicles typically include a defrosting or defogging mechanism for windshields and/or windows to improve the visibility therethrough during vehicle operation. One such type of mechanism is a heated windshield having a plurality of conductive wires (fine wires) located between a pair of glass panels. This type of windshield is most commonly used as the backlight or a front windshield for a motor vehicle. Heated windshields typically also include a transparent or translucent support layer positioned between the glass panels that supports the fine wires and the respective electrical conductors.
The fine wires are in electrical connection with an electrical power source located within the motor vehicle via conductive components. More specifically, the conductive components include busbars and electrical connector(s). When the vehicle operator so desires, the power source provides an electrical current to the wires, thereby heating the fine wires and defrosting and/or defogging the windshield.
During the currently-known processes of manufacturing fine wire windshields, the conductive components are positioned in desired locations on a surface of the support layer. Next, the front and back glass panels move towards the opposing surfaces of the support layer, sandwiching the support layer and the conductive components. The glass panels and the support layer are compressed together and become bonded with each other by the compression force or by adhesives.
The conductive components become embedded within the support layer by the force of the converging glass panels. During this step, one of the glass panels contacts the conductive components before it contacts the support layer, thus causing air to become trapped between the respective components. The air pockets may degrade the quality of the windshield both structurally and aesthetically.
Therefore, it is desirous to provide for the manufacturing of a fine wire windshield having improved structural and aesthetic quality.